The Big Move
by Mistress of the Wind
Summary: Kiara(me),rinoa, ayame, B.D., kurama,and everyone else moves into Kiara's big mansion. What kind of epics will they create?


THE BIG MOVE  
  
Characters: Jin, Hiei, Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Keiko Ukimora, Botan, Kurama, Yukina, Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi, Shippo, Miroku, Sango , Buyo, Myouga, Sesshomaru, Rin, Ayame Majikku, Kiara (me), BD, Rinoa Kaimei, Riku, Sora ...........................CHAPTER 1............................ *calling Jin and others*  
  
Kiara: Hey Guys! I inherited a big mansion and I want all of you guys to live with me. In the West wing you guys could sleep and in the east wing, we girls will be using it. So can you guys move in?  
  
Others: of course when can we move in?  
  
Kirara: In 5 days, its 10miles north from my house, you'll see a big I mean big house in the forest.  
  
*everyone hangs up and starts to pack*  
  
~5 days later~  
  
Everyone comes at the front door of the mansion. *Kiara opens the door*  
  
Kiara: hey guys, I told you its big, it has an audio room with all kinds of instrument and all kinds of other rooms. I'll show you guys to your room. Boys you wait here in the living room.  
  
*the boys look at the living room. Sees a big TV screen, it was big like a movie theater. They saw the x-box runs toward and plays it.*  
  
Kiara: come on girls~  
  
*Leads them to the east wing and shows their room. The door's had their name written in bold letters.*  
  
Kiara: you girls unpack I'll show the boys their room and meet me in the living room. Just in cast you get lost, Snowy (white owl) will show you the way.  
  
*girls go into their room and unpack,*  
  
*Kiara goes back to the boys*  
  
Kiara: Boys I'll show you guys to your rooms now.  
  
*kiara leads them to the west wing. On the doors has their name in bold letters.*  
  
Kiara: I forgot to mention this to the girls but I'll tell you guys before you get hurt. You can't get to our room any kind of way. I placed spells on them so you boys can get it. No funny business for you Miroku.  
  
Miroku: but why? ~ (whining) ?.?  
  
Kiara: oh but shippo can come in because he's only a child. Shippo just tell me if these guys are bothering you. Ok?  
  
Shippo: Ok! (Smiling)*^^*  
  
Kiara: Boys you go and unpack, and meet me downstairs in the living room.  
  
1 hour later~  
  
*Everyone is in the Living room*  
  
Kiara: how do u like your rooms so far? (I will get to the rooms later on)  
  
Everyone: I love it  
  
Kiara: I'll give you a tour of the house and here, have the maps of the house. It's so big you can get lost. If you look at the map you'll see your name on the map where it says "living room" that's where you are. It will move as you will move. That's the map of the first floor. If you want other floors just say the name of the floors and it will show you. *hands out the map*  
  
*starts the tour, goes downstairs to the basement enters the room that says "Audio Room"*  
  
Kiara: this is the audio room. It has everything you need for composing, playing and etc.  
  
*goes out and goes to the next room, says "Videor/Game/Dvd room"*  
  
Kiara: this is the room where the videos and other things are. Just come here and grab a couple of videos or DVD or etc and play it upstairs.  
  
Yusuke: Its heaven~! Sora, Riku: I agree Shippo: Look it even has Blues Clues! (tear eyes)  
  
Kiara: now to the other rooms.  
  
*shows other rooms and moves upstairs, enters the big huge door*  
  
Kiara: This is my favorite room, welcome to the library! (opens the door.)  
  
*everyone has their mouth open except kiara.* Library is really big. The ceiling is 3 stories high. The walls filled up with books. The ceiling is made out with glass. Has 3 large desks enough for more then 20 people. Has a large fireplace. The library was so big you could have a ball in there. (Just imagine the library from the beauty and the beast)  
  
Kurama: Now this is heaven~ Kiara: This room has everything, manga, novels, of course my spell books, and other great things. Yuske: Look bean bag chairs, and bunch of cushions! (runs over there and sits down)  
  
Kiara: The arcade room is just 2 doors down. I'll show you the backyard. *leads them to the backyard* *goes through the dining room(kitchen, kitchen was big, then outside.*  
  
Hiei: It so huge! How are you going to keep it clean like this?  
  
Kiara: You boys will be mowing the lawn. (smiling) You guys will be training here. There's an indoor one on the east wing first floor. Look at the map. It will take days to show all around. There's a hot spring here, you see that fence over there (pointing at it) its right there. So enjoy yourselves also the pools over there.  
  
Kuwabara: You have to be kidding right? The lawn is larger than a foot ball field!!!  
  
Kiara: You boys can handle it, with Hiei and others. Oh and Kurama, we have a garden here, it's to big to handle it by myself, so could you and Ayame help me?  
  
Kurama: Sure, I would love too, (walks toward where it says "garden" on the map) *Ayame follows* Sora: Can we play foot ball here? (Big tear eyes)  
  
Kiara: Sure long as you don't ruin the garden and being cautious.  
  
Kiara: B.D. I think you will like the next room. *leads back inside the house and go to the west wing 1st floor. Opens the door that says "Casino"  
  
Kiara: Welcome to the Casino room.  
  
B.D: This is heaven.. (Sees all kinds of gambling stuffs...)  
  
Yusuke: This house rules!!  
  
Keiko: Yusuke, don't you spend all nigh and day in here you got it?! *2 hours later* Kiara: So now you know basic rooms here.  
  
Miroku: I forgot to ask a question. Is the hot spring in separate places or it's a one big hot spring with a wall to separate it?  
  
Kiara: It's a one big hot spring Miroku, but take a peek and you'll have to deal with all of us girls. -.-*  
  
Shippo: I'm hungry Kiara, can we have lunch now?  
  
Kiara: sure why not, its lunch time anyway.  
  
*everyone goes to the kitchen*  
  
Kagome: aren't you going to get Kurama and Ayame?  
  
Kiara: right, snowy! (Owl comes to Kiara)* writing a message to Kurama and Ayame* give this to Kurama and come back. (Handing the message to Snowy) *snowy flies away* 5 minutes later:  
  
Kurama and Ayame walks into the kitchen.  
  
Kurama: Kiara you have a beautiful garden here.  
  
Kiara: Thank you. So what do you want to have for lunch?  
  
Inuyasha: Instant Ramen!!!!!  
  
Shippo and Rin: I want teriyaki!  
  
Rinoa: anything except pizza.  
  
B.D: Let's have chicken!  
  
Rest of the Gang: Lets have teriyaki, it sounds good to me.  
  
Shippo and Rin: Yay~  
  
*Kiara and the girls (except Rin because she is too young to be cooking) prepares the food, while the boys are enjoying themselves in the living room. Sora plays on the grand piano by the big window with the backyard for a view.* The girls: Foods ready!!  
  
*the boys comes and Rin comes in and starts to eat*  
  
Everyone starts to eat and finishes an hour later*  
  
Kagome: Let's go and rest for the rest of the day and come down for dinner later.  
  
*Everyone nods.*  
  
Jin: Kiara, I want to see how your room looks like.  
  
Kiara; Sure lets go.*leads Jin to her room*  
  
*enters her room*  
  
Room has book shelf filled with spell books and other things. Has a small deck with the scenery of the garden. Have a white and gold post bed, a desk with books opened and some drawing papers. A beautiful red phoenix was sitting on its gold post. Snowy was taking a nap in its cage.  
  
Jin: Your room is very nice. Where did you get the phoenix?  
  
Kiara: Thank you. I got Flame as a gift from my teacher.  
  
Jin: Cool~  
  
Hours passed by, everyone was having fun. Dinner was great; everyone was tired soon after and went to bed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
